battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/J82 World
WHY DIDN'T I DO COOL FROG WORLD? Cool Frog is too Cool for me. CHAPTER 1: J82 Goes SWAGGY *J82 wakes up, gets his stuff, went downstairs, and dabbed. *J82 picks up the encyclopedia and turns it into a weapon... and book.... in one.... a Gun, Wand, Sword, and Book in one. *J82 grabs everything which looks good and flops out of the house. *J82 has a Backpack and a Coca Cola now. Guide tries to guide J82, but J82 kills the Guide and gets some CRAFTIN' MATERIALS! *Suddenly, an unknown monster attacked J82. *J82 lost all his stuff (except backpack)... but in the backpack he finds a Sidekick Guide. Sidekick Guide tells him to pick a sidekick... he picks Busher. NEW SIDEKICK! *J82 flops into Portal 1... time for Chapter 2. CHAPTER 2: J82 fights SLIME *J82 has entered Portal 1. *Busher attacks with Razor Leaf. *Reminder: Once all sidekicks are gone J82 fights the enemy. Reminder you can switch out sidekicks... maximum sidekicks? 3. *Slime attacks Busher. Busher's HP is now 8/10. Busher uses Razor Leaf again. *J82 gets his backpack, only to realize it's gone. Wow, J82's got no items!!! *Busher used Razor Leaf. Again. *Slime died. WOOT WOOT WOOT! *J82 finds a Gacha Ticket on the floor. Gacha Tickets are used to acquire new sidekicks! *J82 gets a Slime Drip. Stay at fields... *MOAR SLIME! Busher uses RAZOR LEAF. *ITEM!!! Well, if we HAVE Items... if not let's just ATTACK. *COCACOLA! Busher is healed! *Busher uses Razor Leaf again. *BUSHER USES RAZOR LEAF!!! *WIN! *J82 goes to the Kingdom... if it's safe. *J82 has a hard time deciding. Le shop if he has gold or enough Gacha Tickets. *J82 IS GOING TO GO TO THE GACHA!!! *J82 wants to see how much Gacha Tickets he has. *Normal Gacha. WHAT DO WE GET?! *�� *WHAT ELEMENT?! *Psychic *...what do we get? *Common Psychic Elemental Robot... *MANIBRAINY *J82 leaves the shop to test out his way new monster. *J82 chooses the one which does LESS damage to his sidekicks and himself. *FOREST FOR ALL NEW EXPERIENCES *J82 Spared the bunny. Hopefully it's not a trap. *Rabbit joined party. YAY! *PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAINS *Change of mind, AREEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Battle. Accepted. *Rabbit TACKLED THE OTHER RABBIT! *Busher used RAZOR LEAF!!! *And if so, Manibrainy uses Mind Breaker on Magma Cube. *RABBIT TACKLED MAGMACUBE! *BUSHER... Items, 'case their's somethin' good. *MANIBRAINY USES MIND BREAKER ON MAGMA CUBE! *BATTLE WON! CANCELLED. 10GT and 1BP! *Alchemist! CHAPTER 3: J82 needs to get EPIC *Weclom to the (insert Alchemist's Home). Infuse somethin with somethin. *Alchemist: You don't have two items. *J82: Wait, wut- *Alchemist: Get out of here. *Alchemist kicks J82 out. *J82: DARN IT! If only I had my epic things. I guess I'm going to check out the shop. Wait, the shop? I only have GACHA TICKETS!!! And maybe Gold. Hopefully 'nuff gold. *J82: Can I buy. If not I'm getting out of here. *J82: Uhh... okay, how much gold do I have? If not much I'm going to sell my Rabbit. *Rabbit: HEY WHY! *J82: I could get something better. *J82 buys a Backpack. And a Cocacola. *J82: I WANNA FUSE THESE! LET ME GET TO THE ALCHEMIST FIRST! *(goes to alchemist) *COCACOLA BACKPACK... GOT! *J82: WAIT! What about this Slime Drip. *Alchemist: Nope. *J82 flops out to the FOREST!!! *OH NO A KILLER RABBIT (but shouldn't it be called Rabbid or Rabid Rabbit?) *Rabbit jump!!! *BUSHER USES RAZOR LEAF *Manibrainy uses... Mind Breaker! *WIN! Get Blood Drip! LET'S GO TO THE CASTLE!!! *Alchemist cuz I wonder if Slime and Blood mix togetha. *SHOP! *A Coca Cola plz. *Normal one. *ALCHEMIST! Let's fuse a Bloody Slime Drip with a Coca Cola! (ew, on the other hand) *ARE MY CREATURES DAMAGED. IF SO... NOT THE FOREST OR MEADOWS. Sidekick Guide �� = Common ���� = Uncommon ������ = Rare �������� = Epic ���������� = Ultra ������������ = Mythic �������������� = Legendary THE STARTER'S NAMES ARE INSTANTLY REVEALED. Starters Starters #Busher (Grass) - The Busher is a smol grass robot which is very bad at stealth. Mostly because the leaves are fake. Razor Leaf - Hits all enemies for low damage. Passive: Hibernation Leaves - Ice is not super effective against it. Super: Leafnado - Damage all enemies for normal damage. (������) #??? #??? #Moltamolto (Fire) - Moltamoltos have a very short temper, and just destroy everything they see. Keep an eye out for these ones. Calm it down or DIE. Lava Shot - Hits an enemy for VERY heavy damage, but 70% chance to miss. Passive: Enragement - Upon landing below 25% HP, Moltamolto gets 3% more attack. Super: Meteor Shower - Meteor Shower does massive damage to one enemy. (������) #??? #??? #Mummrave (Water) - Nobody knows how the heck a Mummrave would be a water type. Mummraves think you know it. Wave Brawl - Punch the enemy. 10% chance to drench the enemy in water. Passive: Taste the Wave - Does 5% more damage to drenched enemies. Super: Wave of Fists - Send a wave of fists at one enemy inflicting Stun on them for 3 turns. Also does low damage to them. (������) #??? #??? �� #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #Manibrainy - It is not a fool. You can not fool it into death. It can see everything. Mind Breaker - Normal Psychic Damage. #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? �������������� #??? #??? GACHAS!!! You do the costs Battle. *Normal Gacha - 90% chance for ��, 10% chance for ���� (Costs 10G/5GT) *Normal Gacha+ - 70% chance for ��, 20% chance for ����, 10% chance for ������ (Costs 20G/10GT) *Bronze Gacha - 90% chance for ����, 10% chance for ������ (Costs 50G/25GT) *Bronze Gacha+ - 70% chance for ����, 20% chance for ������, 10% chance for �������� (Costs 60G/30GT) *Silver Gacha - 90% chance for ������, 10% chance for �������� (Costs 100G/50GT) *Silver Gacha+ - 70% chance for ������, 20% chance for ��������, 10% chance for ���������� (Costs 120G/60GT) *Gold Gacha - 90% chance for ��������, 10% chance for ���������� (Costs 200G/100GT) *Gold Gacha+ - 70% chance for ��������, 20% chance for ����������, 10% chance for ������������ (Costs 300G/150GT) *Diamond Gacha - 90% chance for ����������, 10% chance for ������������ (Costs 500G/250GT) *Diamond Gacha+ - 70% chance for ����������, 20% chance for ������������, 10% chance for �������������� (Costs 2000G/1000GT) *Emerald Gacha - 90% chance for ������������, 10% chance for �������������� (Costs 2500G/1250GT) *Emerald Gacha+ - 70% chance for ������������, 30% chance for �������������� (Costs 5000G/2500GT) *Platinum Gacha - 100% chance for �������������� (Costs 10000G/5000GT) If you want a specific element (only works for Normal to Diamond Gacha), you're going to have to pay 25% more. Enemies *Slime (Slime) - This should be easy. *Large Slime (Slime) - A big fat slime which is very fat and deadly. Stuff *Slime Drip - It's useless. Alchemy item. *Coca Cola - Heals some of your HP. You wonder how the heck medieval knights found these. Probably time scars. *Backpack - A standard backpack for carryin' stuff. *Coca Cola Light - It's the better version of Coca Cola. *Coca Cola Backpack (Coca Cola + Backpack): It tastes like Coca-Cola. Call it FCUTD. (Flash Coladizer Ultra Tasty Device). *Blood Drip - It's VERY gross. *??? *Bloody Slime Drip (Blood Drip + Slime Drip) - EW! WHY DID WE MIX THIS. *Bloody Slime Coca Cola (Bloody Slime Drip + Coca Cola) - Um, why did we make this again? Achievements *Robomash'd! - Collect 10 sidekicks. *Gacha Master - Collect 30 sidekicks. *Lover of Robots - Collect 60 sidekicks. *Extreme Learner - Collect 100 sidekicks. *Master of 'em All - Collect ALL SIDEKICKS! *Beater - Kill 10 enemies. *Killer - Kill 30 enemies. *Murderer - Kill 60 enemies. *Destroyer - Kill 100 enemies. **By this point, it expands. 1+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10... until 20. *iHateSlimes - Kill 5 kinds of slimes. *You're (kinda) Cruel - Kill 5 kinds of rabbits. *Legendary Get - Get a ��������������. *Medieval Mash - Complete Portal 1.